Benutzer Diskussion:MatthiasM
Hi, EncyclOSpedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Lady-Whistler. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lady-Whistler (Diskussion) 21. Jun. 2010, 18:49:59 Navi Hallöchen, ich habe gesehen du hast die Hauptkat aus der Navi entfernt, ich würde die schon stehen lassen, damit man gleich direkt der Hauptkat der Artikel reinkommt, oder? LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:07, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Habs wieder reingesetzt. Eine feinere Kategorisierung wäre natürlich besser als alles direkt in der Hauptkategorie zu sammeln. Matthias 06:38, 23. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Layout + Hauptseite hy Matthias, damit wir uns nicht überschneiden: ich möchte dich bitten die Layout (sowie Haupt- Seite+Kat) Angelegenheiten auch weiterhin mir zu überlassen. Inhalte, Kategorisierung + Verwaltung by you - Design + Gestaltung by me So treten wir uns nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße Datei:Zwinker.png LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 13:50, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :An dem blauen Skin wollte ich nichts ändern, im Gegenteil ich finde es sehr stimmig. Die Hauptseite ist ja noch ziemlich im Rohzustand. Ich finde en:Software Wiki:Main Page ziemlich gelungen. Vielleicht könntest du so etwas ähnliches bauen. Matthias 18:04, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Mir gefällt das nicht wenn die ganze Seite blinkt, scrollt, glitzert und sowas. Für ein Spiele Wiki ist das noch OK, für das Software-Wiki eher nicht passend. Schlicht + übersichtlich soll es bleiben. Es reicht das da oben die Werbung rumblinkt und scrollt ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:18, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Die Werbung lässt sich für 19,95$/Monat abschalten, gerade gelesen. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Ad_free_wikis Gruß Matthias 20:20, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Soviel kostet mich noch nichtmal mein komplettes Marjorie-Wiki im Monat ;-) Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 16:52, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Total Genervt Haste gesehen? Die rauben mir noch den letzten Nerv http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184433/vereins/images/2/28/Boewu39.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 13:35, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Diese Löschdiskussionen sind sehr unangenehm. Bis vor kurzem habe ich die Seite eigentlich immer gemieden. Matthias 16:15, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, und jetzt? ::Was anderes: Ich weiß nicht was du da rumgebastelt hast an der Infobox Software, aber sie ist fehlerhaft. Ich hab da jetzt auch keine Zeit dafür, bring sie bitte wieder auf Vordermann ;-) LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:10, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Man darf keine Wiki-Links in die Infobox-Felder eintragen, damit die Semantic MediaWiki Geschichte funktioniert. Ich weiß, dass es nervig ist die nach Wikipedia-Imports zu entfernen, aber ich glaube es gibt keine Möglichkeit, sie vorlagenprogrammiertechnisch im nachhinein zu entfernen. Vielleicht könntest du deinen Bot so programmieren, dass er die eckigen Klammern automatisch entfernt. Matthias 20:15, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, wenn ichs weiß entferne ich die Links nach dem Import, kein Problem. Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 20:42, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Bitte mal hier vorbeischauen ;-) Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 16:50, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Matthias, ::::::ich machs kurz: ich bin einigermaßen genervt darüber, daß du hier schaltest und waltest wie es dir beliebt - ohne auch nur einmal dich mit mir abzusprechen. Falls du oben den ersten Beitrag liest, wird dir auffallen, daß ich dich damals herzlich begrüßt habe im OS und auch mit dem Vorschlag des Zusammenlegens einverstanden war. (Zur Erinnerung: das Software Wiki hatte keine 20 Artikel damals) Das du jetzt aber, dieses Wiki quasi zu deinem eigenen machst (Symantec, Hauptseite usw) ohne Rücksicht und Absprache finde ich "not-ladylike" zum Kotzen. ::::::So jedenfalls ist das für mich keine Zusammenarbeit ;-( ::::::Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 09:31, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Es ist nunmal ein Wiki. Was genau hätte ich denn mit dir absprechen sollen und was ist Symantec? Du warst auch seit etwa 10 Tagen nicht mehr hier aktiv. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du dich verstärkt deinen vielen anderen Wikis widmest. Matthias 09:39, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Was genau ist z.B. die Hauptseite, daß hatte ich auch schon mehrmals angesprochen, wir sind hier beide Bürokraten - und wie gesagt, so stelle ich mir eine Zusammenarbeit nicht vor. Um allem aus dem Weg zu gehen hatte ich dir gleich angeboten, du den Inhalt + ich das Layout. Und ob ich jetzt mal in diesem oder jenem Wiki mehr aktiv bin ist dabei völlig irrelevant. Ich glaube nicht das du irgendwas von dem ich oben geschrieben habe nicht verstanden hast. Fakt ist das ich mit der Zusammenlegung einverstanden war obwohl dein Wiki keine 20 Artikel hatte, Fakt ist auch das ich dich wohl im Nachhinein gesehen, zu schnell zum Bürokraten gemacht habe. Ich habe mir das echt anders vorgestellt. Das ich mich oben verschrieben hatte und Semantic gemeint hatte dürfte wohl klar sein. ::::::::Im Übrigen möchte ich dich bitten die Hauptseite so zu lassen wie sie jetzt ist und nicht nochmals zu revertieren, danke Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 23:47, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Zu dem Thema kann unter Diskussion:Software-Wiki#Werbung weiterdiskutiert werden. Das du von mein und dein Wiki sprichst finde ich etwas befremdlich, aber erklärt dein Besitz beanspruchendes Verhalten, dass jedoch für die Arbeit in Wikis eher hinderlich ist. Matthias 07:48, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Matthias, laß es einfach, du weißt genau was ich meine, befremdlich finde ich deine Art der (Nicht)-Zusammenarbeit - und das hat nix mit Besitzansprüchen zu tun. Ich gehe davon aus, daß du das auch verstanden hast. Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 06:17, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Wir sollten jetzt alle wieder runterkommen und versuchen, die Fakten objektiv zu sehen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir (entweder ihr alleine oder mit mit zusammen) uns zusammensetzen und über eine Hauptseite diskutieren, mit der ihr beide leben könnt? Selbes gilt für die Semantic. Streit ist kontraproduktiv für ein Wiki, daher sollte man ihn bei der Wurzel packen und entfernen. Würde mich über eine Klärung freuen! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:47, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke MtaÄ, aber ich denke das sollten wir auch ohne Vermittlung hinbekommen, wie du weißt bin ich ein absolut ausgeglichener Mensch mit leichtem Hang zur Harmoniesüchtigkeit (siehe auch meine Disk in der WP) und versuche das immernoch unter AGF zu verbuchen. Datei:Zwinker.png ::Da ich dich grad schon hier habe ... Was macht der Urlaub, schon rum? Hab übrigens noch nix gefunden um dieses Slide Menü zu bewerkstelligen ;-( ::LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 06:17, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Spiele Ist dieses Wiki auch für PC-Spiele?--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) 11:16, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Passt besser in w:c:de.gaming finde ich. Matthias 11:41, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Löschantrag Hi! Ich habe mich mal hier angemeldet und wollte mal ein paar Bearbeitungen machen. Eine kurze Frage hätte ich: Kann ich in Artikeln ohne weiteres die Vorlage:Löschantragstext und Vorlage:Export entfernen oder muss ich da noch was beachten? Etwas irritiert bin ich deshalb, weil insbesondere bei Entfernung der Vorlage:Export auch der Hinweis "Dieser Wikipedia-Artikel wurde, gemäß GFDL bzw. CC-by-sa mit allen Versionen importiert!" verloren geht. Andererseits denke ich aber auch, dass dieser Hinweis eigentlich unnötig ist, denn die Versionsgeschichte ist ja unabhängig davon zugreifbar. --Astuurius (Diskussion) 14:36, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Der Löschantrag und alles andere von Wikipedia-spezifische sollte entfernt werden. Das ist nur irritierent. Das rechtliche ist wie du schon sagst durch den Import mit Versionsgeschichte abgegolten. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 14:38, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Ui, das war ja eine schnelle Antwort. Dann mache ich mich mal an die Arbeit. Habe auf meiner Benutzerseite noch so einige Dinge aufgeschrieben, die ich bei Gelegenheit mal angehen würde. Werde aber vor größeren Änderungen in jedem Fall nachfragen, ob diese denn in das allgemeine Konzept passen. --Astuurius (Diskussion) 14:53, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Done. Könntest du evt. noch einen Blick auf Benutzer:Astuurius/Löschvorschläge werfen, habe da ein paar Dinge aufgeführt, die mir seltsam vorkamen. --Astuurius (Diskussion) 17:34, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :::Da ich und Benutzer:Lady-Whistler gerade inaktiv sind, habe ich dich zum Sysop gemacht. Du kannst jetzt selber Seiten löschen und andere Administrationsaufgaben selbstständig ausführen. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 17:51, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, Danke, das mit dem Admin ging ja "etwas" schneller als in der de-WP ;-). --Astuurius (Diskussion) 18:06, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Semantic Wiki Hi! Ich habe mich mal etwas durch die Seiten durchgelesen und mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass unter Software-Wiki:Information und Vorlage:Infobox Software darauf hingewiesen wird, dass in diesem Wiki Semantic Wiki verwendet wird. Ein Blick in die Versionsgeschichte von Vorlage:Infobox_Software läßt mich zu dem Schluß kommen, dass a) diese Vorlage eine zentrale Rolle dabei spielen sollte, aber b) die entsprechenden Funktionen (wieder) deaktiviert wurden. Ebenso funktionieren die Listen unter Kategorie:Liste (die, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, gerade die Auswertung der semantischen Funktionen implementieren sollen), ebenfalls nicht. Gibt es einen speziellen Grund (z.B. technische Probleme), warum das ausgeschaltet wurde? Was würdest du empfehlen: Versuchen, die Sachen wieder zum Laufen zu bekommen oder ganz darauf verzichten? Irgendwie kommt mir das alles recht redundant zu den Kategorien vor und ich würde tendenziell lieber auf einen zusätzlichen Wartungspunkt verzichten. Was ist deine Einschätzung dazu? --Astuurius (Diskussion) 03:31, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube den Grund kannst du weiter oben lesen. Man muss nach dem Importieren von Hand/Bot nacharbeiten und z.B. Wiki-Links aus der Infobox Software entfernen. Das wollte sich Benutzer:Lady-Whistler sparen und hat es offenbar zurückgesetzt. Ich war von http://software.wikia.com/wiki/Software_Wiki:Main_Page inspiriert, dass Semantic MediaWiki sehr konsequent und gut umsetzt. Dort wird jedoch weniger das Ziel verfolgt als Auffangbecken für Wikipedia zu dienen. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 06:53, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für die Erklärungen. Schade, dass die Semantic-Wiki-Sachen nicht kompatibel mit der WP sind. Das ist aber schon ein ziemliches Killerkriterium, finde ich, denn ich denke, man sollte hier auf jegliche, nicht unbedingt notwendige Nacharbeiten verzichten. Ich würde daher die verbliebenen Reste der Semantic-Wiki-Sachen entfernen, und die Dokumentation entsprechend aktualisieren, um nicht unnötige Verwirrung zu stiften. Vielleicht gibt es ja mit Wikidata mittelfristig eine WP-kompatible Lösung. --Astuurius (Diskussion) 13:38, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Duplikate zur Wikipedia Hi Matthias, habe schon wieder ein Anliegen. Mir war bei der Durchsicht einiger Artikel aufgefallen, dass diese auch (bzw. wieder bzw. immer noch) in Wikipedia existieren. Da ich der Meinung war (und immer noch bin), dass man sich diese Doppelungen sparen kann und vor allem auch sollte (geringerer Wartungsaufwand, keine doppelten Arbeiten, Artikel in der Wikipedia werden vermutlich eher aktualisiert als hier), habe ich a) die Löschrichtlinien entsprechend ergänzt http://de.software.wikia.com/wiki/Software-Wiki:Leitlinien?diff=61025&oldid=61011 und mir b) ein Skript geschrieben, das systematisch nach solchen Duplikaten sucht. Ich war dann einigermaßen entsetzt, als mir dieses Skript über 370 potentielle Duplikate aufgelistet hat, das sind etwa 40% des hiesigen Artikelbestands! Das Skript geht nur nach den Seitennamen und dürfte daher einige Seiten zu unrecht aufführen, aber nach einigen Stichproben gehe ich davon aus, dass es schon so 300+ echte Duplikate sein werden. Soll man die wirklich alle hier löschen? Ich sehe eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund, solche Artikel hier zu behalten, aber eigentlich habe ich mich nicht hier angemeldet, um dann so einen Löschorgie zu starten. Wie stehst du dazu? --Astuurius (Diskussion) 14:21, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS.: Ich habe aber auch so ein paar Ideen, um den Export/Import löschbedrohter bzw. bereits gelöschter Artikel aus der Wikipedia per Skript zu vereinfachen bzw. zu automatisieren - mal schauen, ob das dann auch so klappt wie geplant. :Ich denke wir sollten die Artikel hier behalten und gleichzeitig den Artikelimport irgendwie automatisieren. Vielleicht besinnt sich Wikipedia gerade wenn es Alternativen wie dieses Wiki gibt, dazu ihre Enzyklopädie-Kriterien noch härter auszulegen und 90% ihrer Software-Artikel zu löschen. Im Brockhaus fand man schließlich auch keine Artikel zu WinZip und seinen tausend Alternativen. Gruß Matthias (Diskussion) 15:26, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Achso, ich dachte es ginge darum, in der WP gelöschten Artikeln ein temporäres Zuhause zu geben und zu hoffen, dass irgendwann die RKs in der WP nicht mehr so streng ausgelegt werden und die Artikel dann zurück können. Aktuell hat man ja das Problem, dass man dann zwei Versionen hat, die sich unabhängig voneinander entwickeln (=Aufsplittung der Kräfte). Naja, wie auch immer, dann lasse ich mal die Finger vom Löschknopf. --Astuurius (Diskussion) 18:20, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC)